Family
by Ikarai
Summary: Dante and the homunculi are dead, Envy is still alive, now forced into the form of a young child, Envy is taken in by Riza and Roy.
1. Storms Bring Interesting Finds

**Disclaimer- I do not own Envy, Riza, Roy or any of the Fullmetal Alchemist characters. If I did, 2003 Envy would be meeting the Manga Envy and Manga Envy wouldn't suffer the fate he did in the manga.**

It was storming out, possibly the worse storm in Amestria all year, as Riza Hawkeye tightened her coat around her as she fought against the raging winds and rain as she made her way from the Central Command and towards her and Roys house. Black Hayate walked ahead of her while Riza kept a grip on his leash to keep him from running off.

As the two began passing the park, a block away from her home, Black Hayate stopped and began barking and growling, facing a tree.

"What is it, boy?" Riz asked looking towards the direction her dog was showing such hostility at and let out a gasp of shock at the sight of what looked to be a child leaning against the tree, probably soaked to the bone too.

Riza ran to the house to drop of Black Hayate, knowing it was better to leave him in the house since he was showing agression to the person, and dropped Black Hayates leash upon entering it and then grabbed a blanket, running back out into the rain towards the park.

Riza slowed down and froze as she stare at the familiar green hair, black skort and top and the all to familiar ouroboros tattoo on his thigh. The thought as to why and how Envy was still alive and why he looked like a ten year old version of himself went through her mind for a second but nontheless she knelt down, wrapped him in the blanket and picked him up, walking quickly to the house.

Envy stirred and stiffened as he saw Riza, "What are you doing?" he asked weakly, his voice hoarse and soft as he was to tired and weak to draw any hostility to his voice at the moment.

Riza ignore him and continued walking, thoughts raced through his mind as to where she was taking him and what she was going to do.

Riza Hawkeye opened the door to her and Roys home and brought Envy into the bathroom and sat him on the edge of the bathtub as she went to into a cupboard to get some towels to dry him off with.

"Riza? Why's Black Hayate barking up a storm..." Roy stopped dead in his tracks when he entered the bathroom, and stared in shock at Envy. Upon getting over his shock he yanked on his gloves and was about to snap his fingers and incinerate the homunculus when Riza pulled out a gun and cocked it at his head.

"Roy, you will not hurt him," Riza warned, keeping her gun aimed at Roy, she walked to the scared homunculus and wrapped a dry towel over him replacing the wet blanket.

Roy was speechless, "Riza! He's a homunculus!" He argued.

"Roy, take your gloves off and put your hands down now," Riza stated.

"But!" Roy was cut off as Riza fired a shot, though she aimed at the wall just an inch from where Roys head was.

"Hands down, gloves off," She repeated.

Roy, a little pale, nodded as he did as told. Riza in turn put the gun down and placed Envy on her lap, ignoring the fact she was getting her own clothes wet, as she began drying Envy who looked very nervous at what was happening.

"Roy, set up the guest room," Riza ordered, when Roy was about to argue she just picked her gun back up and Roy ran to the guest room. "Also get something for Envy to sleep in, it's not good for him to sleep in soaked clothes!" She called after him.

Envy was silent, not sure what to say to all this, but the gentle rubs from the towel reminded him of how exhausted he was and he was soon lulled into a peaceful sleep.

Riza noticed as he fell asleep and put the towel the dirty clothes basket as she just held him, making sure he didn't fall. A minute later Roy came in with an old shirt and pajama bottoms that had become to small for him to wear from cycles through the dryer.

Riza thanked him and began stripping Envy of his wet clothes and replacing them with the dry ones Roy supplied them with before gently picking the small boy up and walking to the guest room, well aware of Roy watching the entire time.

She laid him on the bed and pulled the covers up to his chin, as she walked to the door and turned off the light she left the door open a crack then walked to Roy and dragged him into her bed room. She and him were going to have a _long _talk.

XXXXXX

"I think we should adopt him," Riza decided.

Roy took a suprised step back, "Wait, what? Adopt him? Riza he's our _enemy! _We don't adopt our enemies!"

Riza looked out the window at the rain falling down, "Well I'm not kicking him out in the rain, and I think think the Gate stripped him from majority of his Philosopher Stones to where he's on his last one. One more lethal shot and he's dead for good."

Roy crossed his arms over his chest, "Good, lets kill him," He said.

Riza loaded her gun, "We will do no such thing, Roy," She stated, "We're going to adopt him, after all the only family he had is dead. Maybe we can rehabilitate him this way. I don't think he's completly evil, from what I understand he behaved the way he did because Hoenheim abandonded him after creating him and then Dante controlled him using his hatred he formed for Hoenheim to fuel a hatred for humans, If we adopt him we may get him to be good."

Roy glared but gave a sigh, "Fine, but if he starts killing people, I don't care what you say, I _will_ kill him," He warned.

**What did you guys think? In my opinion the site needed more Envy fanfictions with this theme.**

**Please tell me if I got any spelling errors or gramatical errors, I'm writing this on WordPad so I don't have Spell Check but I'm being careful to try and shorten the amount of errors I make on this.**


	2. Morning After

**Before we start, I want you to know Wrath is living with Izumi, and Winry has become like a protective sister to him so Wrath has as you can see, two deadly woman, and Sid looking out for him.**

**I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of it's characters.**

Light shown in through his eyelids, drawing Envy to wake up. Grumbling, he turned over in the bed and drew the blankets over his head to try and get away from the light and go back to the warm and peaceful embrace, right before what happened last night stormed his mind like an army on a siege causing the homunculus to shoot out of bed and fall onto the hard wooden floor in shock.

With his upper half of his body sprawled on the floor, his lower half still on the bed tangled in sheets and blankets, Envy just laid there staring at the ceiling not bothering to get in a more comfortable position as his mind tried to process reason why Lieutenant _Hawkeye _and Colonel _Roy _'Flaming Pony' _Mustang_ would bring him here.

Maybe it was because he was the only homunculus left-well not counting Wrath, but to get to him they would have to go through an angry woman with a wrench, and a powerful alchemist-but freaking scary housewife. Envy didn't think the military was that suicidal to get to Wrath.

So that left just Envy.

Hawkeye and Mustang must have brought him here so the military could experiment on him and find out more about the homunculus. That was the only plausible excuse.

_All this thinking is making my head hurt, I must have bumped it when I hit the ground, _Envy thought as he rubbed his head.

The door opened as Riza walked in, suprirsed by the position Envy had taken.

"Envy, why are you lying like that?" She asked as Envy stared up at her not bothering to move out of the position.

"I fell out of the bed and didn't feel like moving," was the simple reply.

Riza nodded and picked him up, Envy began struggling to get out of her grip but found that his strength had become that of an average kid.

"Hey! Let me go!" Envy complained as Riza walked down the stairs an sat him down at the table.

The moment he was sat down, the delicious smell of pancakes overcame his senses and he felt his mouth start to water as he saw her go to the counter and put a plate in front of him and then placed a large stack of pancakes on another plate and put that at the table.

Envy just stared at the stack of pancakes, not sure if he should grab some or not, as Riza gave him a fork an glass of OJ.

Roy cleared his throat and Envy looked at him with a _'When did you get here?' _look as the Colonel took a drink of his coffee and placed some pancakes on his own plate, drenched them in syrup and began eating.

Feeling it was alright, the Homunculus took a few for himself and poured the maple syrup on them and began eating.

_I've never tasted anything as delicious as these pancakes! _he though gleefully, his supicions of the two soliders intents forgotten by the pancakes.

Riza nodded, "Thank you," She said and Envy looked up, surprised that he had said that outloud.

"Oh, yeah, your welcome," He said as he continued eating. When he was finished, Riza took the dishes, told Roy to wash them, and picked Envy up as she began carrying him to the bathroom.

"Hey, whats the deal here?" He asked as she sat him on the edge of the tub and took a wet wash cloth and began scrubbing his face while he struggled to get away.

After a minute or two of scrubbing, she brushed his hair-which had surprisngly not changed at all despite his younger body, it was still long and palm tree like. Envy couldn't help but let his eyes flutter close for a minute, he couldn't help it but the feeling of the gentle brushes against his scalp was just relaxing.

She just nodded to herself when she finished, "We're going to need to buy you a tooth brush, then some clothes. I doubt you can do much in Roys clothes, they are obviously to big for you," She said thoughtfully, there was a quite a few things they would need, she'd also have Roy get the paperwork about the adoption and let some of the other soldiers, like Havoc and Armstrong for example, know about the two adopting Envy so the military wont freak out at the sight of him and try to kill him.

Envy looked down at himself at the mention of clothes and sure enough, the pant legs were rolled up but still hiding his feet and the sleeves went an two inches past his fingertips. If he tried to run away he'd most likly trip and fall after a minute or two wearing these things because they were so big on him.

"It looks like we'll be doing some shopping today," Riza announced, she figured she'd tell Envy about her and Roy adopting him when the homunculus was a little more comfortable with the two, it was plain to see how edgy the sin was around her and the colonel and she didn't want to get on worse terms with him by telling him that while he still didn't trust them.

Envy just looked up at her in surprise and confusion. "Why?" He asked.

Riza looked down at him, "Well, if you're going to stay with us, you're going to need clothes," She explained.

The sin shook his head, "No, why are you being nice to me?" He demanded.

Riza glanced at the mirrior, "You have no place to go with Dante dead, so Roy and I are taking you in." She said, Envy was about to argue but she gave him a sharp look which shut him up. "Alright, lets find you some clothes and then we'll go shopping." She said carrying him out of the bathroom.

**How was it? Again, any spelling or grammar errors you see, please tell me.**


	3. Shoping and Scowls

**I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or it's characters.**

"Bye Roy, don't forget to feed Black Hayate in twenty minutes, and don't forget to get the paper work and inform the other while Envy and I are gone," Riza directed as she put on a light jacket, it was kind of chilly outside, and slipped on her shoes.

Envy was by the door waiting for her, wearing a pair of Roys old shorts and one of his shirts, along with a button up long sleeve over it.

Roy nodded and gave Riza a peck on the cheek, "Don't worry, just have fun. Don't let Envy get into any trouble, and...Riza don't let your eyes off him, he could run off and start going back to his old bad habbits," Roy and Riza had taken to calling what Envy used to do his 'old bad habbits'.

Riza nodded, "I'm not a child, Roy. I know how to handle this, also, if you have a chance, try to warn Edward about this. I think he might have the worse freak out we've ever seen if he see's Envy before being warned." Riza directed.

Roy just nodded and shooed her away, "Just go, our guest is growing impatient," He said gesturing to an irritated Envy.

Riza just nodded and walked to the door, picking up Envy on the way, and walked outside to the car.

After some arguing with Envy, and several reminding that he might not be immortal anymore and does he want to find out if he is or isn't the hard way? She managed to get him to put his seatbelt on, despite him constantly saying that she probably wasn't a horrible driver. Riza just left it like that, not sure if it was supposed to be a compliment or an insult.

The drive was quiet, Envy was just glaring out his window, as though he was trying to kill every living creature they drove by with his glare.

When they got to the store, Envy didn't even lesson his glare as Riza lead him into the store, in fact it seemed his glare got worse when elderly ladies began asking if he was her son and talking about how big he was and when he was born.

Riza just kindly told them that he's just their guest and not their son while Envy just scowled thinking of how stupid these humans must be, if anything, Dante was his mother. Hell, Dante _was his mother. _Just as that bastard Hoenheim was his father, and the fullmetal Pipsqueak and his tin can brother were his half brothers.

Envy didn't need half blind old bats who couldn't tell he looked nothing like Riza Hawkeye telling him and asking him if he was Riza's son. It just made him want to kill these annoying humans!

Riza just smiled and held small chat with them as she slowly made her way to the boys section of clothing and began letting Envy look at what he wanted.

"No sports bras or skorts," Riza said, laying down hopefully the only rule that would be needed in their clothe shopping.

"Fine" Envy said, not really caring or listening to what she said as he browsed through some black Tee's all the while keeping a neutral expression.

After about fifteen minutes, and some grudging help from Riza, he had picked out ten shirts, two long sleeves, eight t-shirts. He also got five pairs of pants, and two shorts. He also got some socks, underwear, and two jackets. A light one and heavy one. She also got him a couple of pajamas and offered to get him a new headband, though he insisted on keeping his original headband so Riza didn't argue.

Riza decided to continue browseing around the store for anything they might need, also seeing if there was anything that might catch Envy's eye.

While passing the toy section, asking if Envy wanted to check out if there were anything in there that might interest him, only for him to snap that he's not a little kid, he stopped walking towards the end.

Riza stopped and looked to see what he was looking at only to blink at the large greenish blue stuffed dragon.

_Leviathan_, Riza thought, coming up with what it looked more like.

She picked the toy up from the shelf and examined it, "You want it?" She asked Envy who looked away the instant she said that in his own attempt to save his pride.

"You can buy it, if you want, doesn't matter to me," He muttered softly.

Riza just let a small smile form for a second before placing it in the cart and continued walking.

She went to the food isle and asked Envy if there were any treats or specific foods he liked, Envy instantly went and got some string cheese and yogurt, then raced down the isle, coming back with some chocolate and placed it in the cart while Riza got a jug of milk as well as a loaf of bread and some eggs.

She and Envy began walking to the checkout where Envy's scowl returned as the seventeen year old girl began going on and on about how adorable it was over what Envy was getting and how the dragon seemed to suit him.

Riza smiled and paid for the items, surprised that the price was pretty cheap considering all the clothes they got, and pushed the cart towards the car. Envy, adding another surprise in less than five minutes, helped a little by opening the door and placing one or two bags in the car.

He then took his stuffed toy and went up to his seat in the front, buckling up and holding the toy while resuming to glare out the window while Riza finished loading the car up and putting the cart away.

The drive back home was identicle to the drive to the store, a tense silence with Envy glaring out the window.

As they got back to the house, Envy went right to his room with his clothes to change into them, while Riza just put the food away. When she was finished she went to Roys study and looked at the books before picking one and headed to Envys room to find him on the bed staring at the ceiling with the toy dragon in his arm.

"Hey, I thought you might be bored," Riza said walking in, "So I figured you might like a book to read," She said handing him the alchemy book. It wasn't as complex as most, it was more like a beginners book. She knew Envy wasn't an idiot though she didn't know how high his intelligence was.

Envy just nodded and took the book as he began to read.

Sure that he was now focused on something, Riza went down the stairs and went to the phone.

"Hello," Roy said from the end answering the call.

"Roy, I want to know if you could go to the store today when you leave work," Riza said.

Roy was silent a minute, "Riza, I thought you just did that with Envy," he asked.

Riza just petted Black Hayate who walked up, "Yes, but I think he's to prideful to let me really buy him things like toys or books, so if you could find some toys or books at the store, I don't think he would want anything really childish, but if you could get him some things that he could occupy his time with, that would be very much appreciated," Riza stated.

Roy just sighed, "Alright, I'll see what I can find. By the way, the paperwork is on the table if you haven't seen it yet. When are you going to tell Envy?" He asked.

"I'll tell him when he gets more used to us, I don't want to tell him until he accepts us more," Riza explained.

Roy just hummed in agreement, "I understand. Well I have to go," He said as the two hung up.

Riza just looked up the stairs after hanging up then knelt down and began scratching Black Hayate behind the ears. "I suppose I should go make lunch now," She said to her faithful dog who barked in agreement.

Riza stood up and walked to the kitchen, figuring simple sandwiches would be good considering the big breakfast they had. After setting the table with the sandwich and glass of milk she walked to the stairs.

"Envy, time for lunch so come down here and eat," She called and received a muffled 'don't give me orders' from Envy as he went to the dining room.

**For those who didn't get it, the stuffed dragon or leviathan toy is supposed to be a toy version of Envy's form in Conqueror of Shamballa. I've heard that form be called a dragon and leviathan.**

**What do you guys think of it? I tried making it longer than the other chapters though there always shorter on then on WordPad.**

**Also I got a question for everyone who reads this, do any of you have anything you really want to see in here? Ed going on a rant, some suspense, action, Wrath, anything? Because I'm more then willing to add them to it if you guys really want to see it in the story (So long as I can make it fit the story that is) That also involves pairings.**

**Any pairings you guys want to see in here?**


	4. Day With the Flaming Pony

**I don't know Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters in it.**

The first thing Envy noticed when he went downstairs was that it was strangely quiet. Not that it was ever really loud in the house, but from the three weeks he had lived here he had figured out the daily patterns; there was always the soft clanking of dishes from the kitchen while Riza made breakfast for everyone, and there was always the sometime mouth watering smell of freshly made food. Envy wasn't going to deny it, Riza was an amazing cook, compared to the other homunculi's cooking.

Envy looked at the clock to make sure that it wasn't early and saw that it was still the normal time he would aways wake up at, meaning Riza would have been making breakfast by now.

Curious, he walked into the kitchen to see Roy sitting at the table with a cup of coffee and the newspaper.

"Morning," the colonel greeted, "there's cereal in the cupboard above the stove, you can pour yourself a bowl for breakfast," He said.

Envy just looked at him before grabbing a chair from the table and bringing it up next to the stove. He stood on the chair and reached up for the box of cereal, it wasn't his fault his new form was shorter then his favored form, and he had learned quickly how hard it was to reach some of these cupboards with there evil heights. He wondered if this was how the Fullmetal Pipsqueak felt whenever he tried to reach for something.

That thought brought a smirk to Envys face as he put the chair at the table again and poured himself a bowl of cereal.

Roy raised an eyebrow at Envy's smirk but continued to sip his coffee and read the newspaper.

While Envy was eating, he noticed that Riza's coat wasn't on the coat rack, and her shoes weren't were they usually were either.

"Hey, Flaming Pony," Envy said and Roy just twitched an eye at the name and glared at the homunculus, "Were's Riza?" He asked.

Roy just went back to the paper, "She had to go to East City for military buisness. We _are _still soldiers, Envy," He stated as though it were commen knowledge and continued to ignore the shapeshifter who just stared at him. After a few minutes of being stared at, Roy put the paper down, "What?" he demanded.

"When will she be back?" Envy questioned. He wasn't going to deny this either, he preferred Riza over Roy any day.

Roy just shook his head at Envys question, "About a week, why?" He asked.

Envy just dumped his dishes in the sink and walked out of the kitchen and into the living room to read one of the books that they got him.

Roy just held back the urge to roast the homunculus alive because of his attitude and continued to read the newspaper.

After about thirty minutes Envy looked up as Roy walked out of his room dressed in his military uniform and put on his coat.

"Where are you going?" Envy asked.

Roy just rolled his eyes, "Work, obviously," He said.

Envy just sighed, "And you're going to leave me, a child, alone for god knows how long?" He questioned with a fake gasp and look of horror.

Roy just stared at him evenly, "Envy, I'm sure you can take care of yourself and behave," Was the response.

Envy just returned his stare, "Your honestly trusting me, Envy the Jealous, first homunculus created, one of the main causes of your countries problems, to behave myself?" Envy asked with a laugh and tone of disbelief.

The Flame Alchemist just stared at Envy before picking him up, and tossing him in his room. "Get dressed, get your shoes and coat on, bring a book or two as well." He ordered.

Envy muttered something about being given orders but obeyed and before he knew it, Roy was dragging Envy to Central Command with him, muttering about untruthworthy homunculus.

"Hey, Roy! Who's the kid?" Havoc asked as Roy walked into his office, Envy being dragged behind by the wrist since Roy wasn't trusting him out of his sight yet.

Roy just gave Envy to Havoc, "It's Envy, watch him, I'll be in my office." He said slamming the door close while Envy and Havoc just stared after, then stared at each other.

"So, Roy stuck watching you while Rizas out in East City I guess," Havoc said lighting a cigarette, "Don't worry, so long as you aren't pure evil still I'm sure he'll warm up to you," Havoc assured him while patting him on the back.

Envy just twitched, "What makes you think I want him to warm up to me?" He asked with an irritated look.

Havoc ignore him, "Your a growing boy who needs a father figure. You've already have Riza your mother figure, now it's time for Roy to own up to being a father figure," he said while Envy was trying hard not to hit the soldier.

"If you get hungry, one of us can take you down to the messhall to eat, so just let us know," Havoc said as he went to do his own paperwork.

Envy just nodded an ackknowledgement and took a seat at what was usually Riza's desk, claiming it was the only open seat in there and he was _not _missing the lieutenant, he cracked open a book and began to read in order to pass time.

XXXX

Inside the office, Roy was on the phone with Riza.

"Roy, how has Envy been so far?" Riza asked.

Roy just looked out the window, ignoring the large pile of paperwork on his desk, "Well, I think both Envy and I agreed he couldn't be trusted at the houes alone so I brought him to work with me. He's probably reading, or bothering the others. I think Havoc understands not to let him out of his or the others sight."

Riza was silent a minute, "What do you plan on making for dinner for him?"

Roy blinked, "Well, I haven't really planed anything for a meal yet. I'm sure we could just eat here," Roy explained.

"Roy, chances are he's going to be eating lunch here anyways, so think of something else."

Roy could have swore he heard the click of her gun, "Well, I could always just order a pizza," he offered.

"One second," Riza said and Roy jumped when he heard gunshots from her end of the phone, "Alright, I'm back."

Nervous of the answer but going on ahead anyways, "Riza, what was that?"

"Some idiot here doesn't know how to do his job, I hope you aren't an idiot like him," She said and he understood what she was asking.

"How about...I take Envy out to eat, you know, some father-son bonding time, right?" Roy asked with a nervous laugh.

"Smart decision, Colonel."

He let out the breath he didn't know he was holding when she hung up and looked out the window and then at his paperwork.

"Screw it, I can just have someone else do that for me," Roy said getting his coat, and ditching the paperwork he hadn't even touched yet, and left his office.

XXXX

"Envy, let's go," the homunculus looked up to see Roy waiting by the desk for him to get up. Glancing at the clock he noticed it was already five thirty. Closing his book he got up and began following Roy out, while Havoc, Breda, Falman and Fuery gave their goodbyes to the two.

After walking to the car, Envy glares out the window much like always, stopping to look at Roy after what felt like forever, "Where are we going?" He asked.

Roy just continued to watch the road, "We're going out to eat," He stated, "I'm not as good of a cook as Riza so I figured we could have a guys night out."

Envy just looked at him, "You do know that I am now legally 'too young' to go out drinking with you, if that is what you meant," Envy said.

Roy rolled his eyes, "That wasn't what I meant, and you know it," He really didn't like that cocky smirk Envy had right now.

Envy just looked out the window shrugging, still smirking, as Roy pulled up into a fancy looking resturante and got out.

"Wow, Flaming Pony, you sure you can afford this?" Envy questioned.

Roy just smirked, "If I can't, I'll just sell you," he said earning a glare from Envy but laughed anyways as he lead the homunculus inside.

"Hello, two?" the hostess asked picking up two menues, Roy nodded and she lead them to a booth in the back by the buffet table and salad bar.

As the hostess walked away, Envy noticed where Roy was looking and gave him a sharp kick in the leg.

"Hey!" Roy said, not to loudly to draw the attention of others, and glared at him.

Envy returned the glare, "Don't stare at other womans asses, your with Riza," he shot back. At Roys look Envy looked away, a blush forming, "I don't even know why I care, if you cheat and she shoots you, hey I'll dance on your grave!"

Roy just gave a gentle smile.

"Hello, what would you like to drink?" A waitress said walking up with a notepad, "And if you know what you want you can tell me right now."

Roy looked at his menu, "Could I have the root beer? And also a steak would be great," he said with a smile.

"Coke and Bacon Burger," Was Envys choice.

She smiled and wrote it down, "Great, you can both get the salad bar with that, I'll be back with your drinks." She said and walked away with a bounce in her step.

Envy wanted to gag at her cheerfulness as the two males got out of there seat and went to the salad bar. As they got there salads and returned to there seats, drinks already there, they began eating in silence.

"So, what do you think of being with Riza and I?" Roy asked calmly.

Envy nearly choked on his drink and glared at Roy before looking away, "It's...alright."

Roy gave a soft smirk, "That hesitation shows that there is more to it then that," He teased.

Envy put his head against the table and muttered something.

Roy smiled, "Couldn't hear that, please say it a little louder," He siad cheerfully. Again it was mumbled out and unable to be heard, "Still can't hear it," Roy said.

"It's nice alright!" Envy snapped and Roy just smiled, "I mean, it's OK. It's completly different then with Dante, she gives you orders, makes you kill, fight, cause trouble all the time, here you guys just treat me like I'm a human being, not a weapon."

Roy blinked, "Envy, you are a human being," He said. Wrong words.

Envy just glared. "I'm a fucking homunculus! Artifical! Not human! Just a failed attempt at bringing someones son back to life." He growled and slouched in his seat going into silence when the waitress came back with there food. "Why are you even doing this!"

Roy was surprised by Envys outburst and question, but decided to let him calm down and eat. The two could sort it out when they got back to the house.

And sure enough, when they got back home, Roy started the questions.

"Envy, I know you don't trust Riza and I completly, why don't you?" Roy asked, "And what do you mean 'why are we even doing this'?"

Envy just glared, no longer able to hold back all the anger and accusiations that he had been holding since taken in by the two.

"Your the fucking military! You're probably going to start experimenting on me when you get the chance since I don't have a scary Alchemy master like Izumi protecting me like Wrath does!" Envy snapped. "You're just trying to get me to trust you so you can rip that trust away and punish me! I mean why else would you take me in after everything I've done!" Envy yelled.

Roy wanted to say something but Envy wasn't done.

"I've killed your friends! I killed innocent people! Yet you and Hawkeye take me in and treat me like I'm a part of your family! Why are you so nice to me when Dante and Hoenheim, my own _parents _treated me like I was a weapon or a monster? It doesn't make any sense!" Envy snapped, unaware of the tears threatening to fall.

Roy just stormed over to Envy and yanked him into a tight hug, "Shut up," He ordered, "Everything you did was because Dante made you think that was what was right. You killed because she told you to, because she made you think that you were supposed to kill, your not a monster, your not a weapon, your Envy."

Envy just stood there, tears running down his face as Roy held him.

XXXX

"Roy, Envy, I'm home," Riza said walking into the house and putting her coat on the rack. She paused, "Envy? Roy? where are you guys?" She asked walking and stopped as she went into the living room.

On the couch was Roy, with Envy curled up against his side, both fast asleep as some action movie played, an empty bowl of popcorn was on the floor.

She just smiled and put a blanket over Roy, picked the sleeping Envy up and carried him to his room, tucking him into the bed and turning off the light.

When she got downstairs again, Roy had woken up and was looking around but smiled when he spotted Riza.  
"I just put Envy to sleep," Riza explained, "But you have some explaining to do, you've finally warmed up to Envy, and I take it, he's done the same?" Riza asked.

Roy just blushed a little, "I think we should let him know of the adoption tommorow, I think he finally trusts us," He said turning off the TV.

**What did you guys think?**

**Cheers to InvaderFan1 for the Roy and Envy bonding time idea.**


	5. Punishment

Envy stared at the mess in the living room, as if his glare would make it fix itself up.

He honestly didn't mean for it to get all out of control, he was just playing with the bouncy ball that Riza had given him that morning to keep him occupied while they went out for an hour or two and he lost control of the ball. And then as it bounced and knocked over everything in its path, a huge mess was in its wake.

The homunculus let an idea of hiding it all under the rug but shook it off, remembering during his first year of life when he broke a few things and hide them under the rug how Dante found out and well...the rest was a painful memory.

Envy paced along the floor trying to think up a way to fix this when he heard Riza and Roy outside of the door and he felt his spine stiffen in fear. He made a mad dash up the stairs and crouched at the top out of sight as he waited.

_Creak_

The door was open.

_Thump thump_

They were walking through the door.

_"ENVY!"_

Roy was pissed.

Envy didn't even make it to his room before Roy stormed up and dragged Envy down to the living room.

"What, is the meaning of this?" He demaded.

fiddling with his thumbs and refusing to look up at the colonel, "I was playing with the ball and the ball went crazy," he said.

Roy let out an annoyed sound before sitting on the couch and placing Envy over his knees.

Confused, Envy looked up at him, "What are you doing?" He asked.

"Punishing you,' was the response before Roys hand smacked Envys bottom.

Biting his lip at the growing pain as Roy continue to spank him, he fought back crying out in pain. He'd been burned to death, shot, stabbed, and killed in different ways, this was nothing!

But it hurt like hell!

After what felt like forever, and Envy finally giving in to crying out, Roy stopped and Envy apologized before running to Riza and hiding behind her for protection in fear of getting spanked again.

"Just try to clean the mess up next time you break something," Riza said picking Envy up, avoiding his bottom, and walked into the dining room to make them both something to eat while Roy cleaned the broken objects on the living room floor.

**Yeah I know it's short, sorry about that.**


	6. A Small Reunion

**Well, as usual, I dont own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters.**

Envy grumbled a bit as he adjusted his position on the train. It had only been a few hour and already his bottom freaking hurt! He didn't understand why he had to come with Riza and Roy as their trip to god-knows where!

Sure they had told him exactly where they were going but he had already forgotten, who could blame him? They told him while he was distracted with the book his now adopted mom Riza had given him. It involved dragons and knights with swords and horses and best of all fierce battles!

Just a week ago the two had asked if he would be alright if they adopted him, he pretened to think on it and would forever deny being excited about the news, though he agreed the next day, making sure to prolong the answer as long as he could to save his pride.

Though he was starting to regret it, if only he knew that meant he would be dragged on this long as hell train ride.

He glared out the window of the train, his mind begging for it to be over soon.

"You alright, Envy?" Riza asked looking up from the book she was reading.

Envy glared at her, "What do you think?" He muttered, "How can you guys sit so patiently on these freaking hard seats?" Envy demanded.

Riza shrugged, "We're used to it, I guess."

Envy looked at Roy for his answer but found the Colonel fast asleep. He snorted, typical of him to be able to fall asleep so easily on here, Envy actually envied that ability.

He then mentally smacked himself for unintentionally making a pun about his name.

Going back to glaring out the window, he let out a sharp yelp as Riza leaned over and picked him up, bringing her on his lap.

"What are you doing?" He asked as she rummaged through the bag she had next to her.

Pulling out a brush she said in a toneless voice, "Your hair is a rats nest."

With that she began gently brushing out the knots in his hair. Envy slowly closed his eyes finding the feel of the brush gently running across his scalp relaxing and calmling, not only was it like that, but it actually felt nice having someone brush his hair like that with such gentleness that she did.

He remembered Dante once brushed the knots out of his hair when she got pissed by how bad it had gotten after a fight a century or two ago, she was very harsh about it, she put it at the top and yanked it down. Envy was certain that she managed to yank out half of his hair. If it wasn't for his shapeshifting he would have been half bald! Not only was she harsh about it but she also just knocked him to the ground to do it!

Riza was completly different from the old hag, she was gentle and kind. She didn't purposly hurt him or yank on the knots and when she pulled to hard she gave him a word of apology.

The gentle caress was starting to actually lull Envy to sleep. He thought for a moment if Riza was now only brushing his hair to get him to fall asleep as he was sure that his hair was good now with how easily it was running through it.

He didn't even notice when he fell asleep, but Riza did. Putting the brush away, she gently placed him back in his sleep. Making a mental note of how adorable he looked sleeping.

Envy stirred as he himself bouncing lightly up and down. Opening his eyes he found himself in Rizas arms as she walked own a street, looking behind him he grinned at the sight of Roy carrying all three of their bags.

"Oh, look whos awake finally," Riza said as she looked down at the now awake Sin.

Envy looked around, "Where are we?" he asked.

Roy glanced at him, "Dublith," He stated.

Raking through his brain for what he knew about Dublith he remembered that it was home to the woman who made Wrath, some skilled Alchemist named Izumi or something who happened to be a housewife and married to a butcher or something. This was also where the Pipsqueak and his Tin-Can brother trained with their Alchemy teacher, and also home to Dantes former student.

He pause his thoughts, _wait, weren't Wraths creator, the Elrics teacher, and Dantes old student one in the same? _

He looked ahead to see a meat shop or something coming ahead.

"There it is," Roy said as the two soldiers quickened there pace walking into the meat store.

As soon as they entered a large man slamed a knife down on a large peice of meat, making Envy jump a bit in Rizas arms.

"Hello, ," Riza greeted Sig.

"Hello," He said, "you guys here for meat?" He asked.

Roy shook his head, "We're here to see Izumi," He explained, "I think Izumi told you of the arrangements, right?" He asked.

Arrangements? What arrangements?

Sid nodded, "Yeah, she's out back with the others." he said.

Riza nodded as the three of them heading out to the back. They heard her before they saw her.

Izumi was screaming at Ed and Al much to Envys glee, as, much to his horror, Wrath sat on the ground beside Izumi.

"Hello, Izumi," Riza greeted.

Izumi looked over and smiled, "Hi," She said.

Al grinned, "Lieutenant Hawkeye! Colonel Mustang! Hi!" He greeted excitedly.

Ed grinned as well, "Well if it isn't the Bastard Colonel!" He said and then paused, "Who's the kid? Don't tell me it's yours! I mean if he is why didn't I ever see him before!" Ed said surprised.

Riza gave a light smile, "Yeah he's ours, we adopted him about a week ago. And you guys _have _met him."

Al tilted his head, "Really? What's your name?" he asked Envy.

Envy, who had been making sure he was facing away from them turned his head to glare at them, "You guys _know _my name. I only kicked your asses countless times." He snapped, taking on his original snarky attitude towards them to get a good reaction of shock from them.

Ed jumped back and quickly transmuted his arm into a blade.

"Lieutenant! Colonel! You guys have Envy!" He yelled out as if he would get them to drop the homunculus so he could kill it.

Riza just adjusted her hold and moved so she was between Ed and Envy, "Yes, we know, Ed."

"Envy? That's you?" Wrath asked with a laugh.

Envy just glared, "Shut up," he said to the younger homunculus.

"Why the hell do you have him?" Ed demanded.

Roy shrugged, "Ed, we'll explain inside, Why don't we all go inside right now, Envy, you want to catch up with Wrath?" Roy asked.

Envy shrugged, he knew even if he refused they would leave him with Wrath.

Riza placed him down on the ground, ignoring the glares he was shooting Ed and Wrath.

Izumi smiled at Wrath, "Alright, be good, Wrath," She said as the five older ones walked into the house.

They went into the kitchin and sat down, Ed instantly bombing the soldiers with questions.

"Why the hell is Envy with you and why are you saying you 'adopted' him?" The Fullmetal Alchemist demanded, "Have you forgotten everything he did?"

"Now Ed," Izumi warned, she knew what it was like 'adopting' a homunculus, or in her case, reuniting with her homunculus son.

Riza just folded her hands over her lap, "Ed, we know exaclty what we are doing. We found Envy, he's lost his immortality and his shapeshifting abilities it seems. He's practically a true ten year old," She said to the raging Ed.

Roy nodded, "Besides, he might actually do some good if we take care of him," He added.

Ed just glared at them, "Are you forgetting that he killed Hughes? The Ishvalan child he shot that threw you guys into a war? All the people he killed?" Ed demanded.

Roy shook his head, "We remember quite clearly everything he's done, Edward."

Izumi put a hand on Ed's shoulder, "Ed, just get over it, I for one support Mustang and Hawkeye. Them with Envy is just like myself and Wrath," She said, her tone was gentle and kind but her face was threatening and angry. Quite a contridiction.

Ed jumped, "Y-Yes, teacher!" He cried out.

Al looked up, speaking finally, "You know, Envys kind of cute as a kid."

Roy laughed, "I agree, and from what Riza says, he's just adorable when sleeping," the colonel laughed.

Ed just stared at there attitude and the fact they were calling _Envy, _the living palmtree _cute_ and _adorable._

Riza smiled at Izumi, "Thank you for understanding," She said.

Izumi smiled back, "Your welcome, like I said, your situation isn't that different then my own," She said.

Looking out the window the lieutenant glanced at the portion of the backyard she could see, "I wonder what Wrath and Envy are doing," she mused, she hoped that the two homunculus' reunion didn't do anything bad, for all they knew the two children could start trying to kill each other, or start wrecking havoc on the town.

Hopefully they would stay out of trouble.

Envy sat on the ground next to Wrath, trying to get used to the fact that Wrath was now the same height as him.

"So, Envy, why are you a kid now?" Wrath asked.

Envy rolled his eyes, "Lost my shapeshifting abillity, for some reason the gate turned me into a ten year old," He spat.

Wrath grinned and began jumping up and down, "Thats great! Now we can actually do things together because you can't use the 'I don't have time for a kid' excuse anymore!" He said happily.

Envy just stared, the kid seemed to accept and love this right away.

"Hey, Wrath, you just lost your abillity to use alchemy, right?" the elder sin asked and received an eager nod, "Lucky you, I lost everything that made me a homunculus." he said a depressed air seemed to surround Envy.

Wrath blinked, then smiled, "Envy! you want to play?" He asked.

The depressed air turned to an annoyed one instantly, "Like what?" Envy muttered.

Wrath grinned, "You pick!"

The jealous sin sighed and thought a moment before a sadistic grin formed, "Well I do have one idea, you think your up to the challenge?" He asked.

Wrath took a stance, "I'm up for anything!" He said, eager for a possible new game.

Envy smirked, "Sure you wont chicken out at the last second?" He asked.

The wrathful sin shook his head, "I'm no cowered! I can do this!"

Envy smirked, "Well heres how the 'game' goes," He said and whispered the idea to Wrath in case any adults, pipsqueaks or ex-tin cans were listening.

**Hope you liked this chapter.**

**Well now Envys had to face **_**both **_**Wrath and the Elrics! And I bet your wondering what kind of game Envy has in mind, wont find that out till next chapter!**


	7. Two Sins Wreck A Base

Envy and Wrath leaned against the wall of the building, watching all the pathetic humans walk into and out of the military base. Sure they were all soldiers armed with guns, the occasional knives, and even some State Alchemists. Sure this was a high security military base with all sorts of defence mechanisms and probably a tank or two. Nothing that the two homunculi couldn't handle.

Envy removed the large duffle bag from his back and placed it on the ground between the two beings. Inside it was filled with guns and several explosives.

"Take your pick," Envy said, gesturing to the guns. Wrath grinned as he leaned in and pulled out two MP5K, stuffing them in the inside pockets of his long jacket. He then pulled out a few gernades an placed them in the pockets as well.

The elder sin noded in aproval of Wraths choice as he pulled out a Skorpion and MAC11 for himself as well as a few gernades, he zipped the duffle bag close an slung it over his back again.

"Remember, ammo and explosives as well as other guns are in here." He said patting the duffle bag, both ignoring the fact that it should have been physically impossible for them to fit all the gear into the bag. But they were homunculi, nothing was really impossible.

Wrath tapped his fist against Envys chest, feeling the light yet freaking strong bullet proof vest he was wearing, "Alright but be careful, you don't have immortality anymore," Wrath said to his 'elder brother'.

A sadistic grin overcame Envys face, "Well Wrath, after this that might change," He said as the two headed out of their hiding spot and into the military base.

"Excuse me," One of the soldiers said, "This is a military facility," He stated as though that was all it needed to be said.

Envy rolled his eyes, "Duh, Mommy sent us here to drop this bag off for Daddy," He said putting on his most sweetest and innocent voice. He had most definently not lost his acting abillity.

The soldier smiled, "Well mind if I check the bag?" He asked.

Envy held the bag protectivly, "No! Mommy said only Daddy was allowed to see whats inside!" He said glaring at the soldier.

The soldier didn't relent, "Come on, it'll just be between us three, your mommy and daddy don't need to know," He said.

Envy continued to glare, "I'm not going to lie to Mommy! I promised I wouldn't let anyone see inside this bag but Daddy, I'm not breaking the promise!" He stated.

The soldier laughed, "Right, right, well carry on, you need help finding your daddy?" He asked.

Wrath shook his head, "No, Big Brother knows the way to where Daddy is," He said as the two walked down the hall, both grinning at how stupid the soldier was!

Upon reaching the middle of the building where a few desks were, Envy walked behind an empty desk with the wall behind it and dropped the bag.

The two instantly pulled out their guns and began shooting at all of the officers.

"EAT LEAD! DUMBASS!" Envy shouted as he shot a soldier in the face.

It didn't take very long for the soldiers to pull out their own guns and duck in cover to return fire at the two. Wrath took a few blows but his wounds healed instantly.

Envy and Wrath ducked behind the desk as Envy pulled out a gernade and chucked it at them. There was a yell and explosion and as they looked up, a large portion of the soldiers were dead. Grinning they began to resume the fire fight with the remainers, quickly killing them and then continuing down to lower levels.

"Alright, Wrath, I'm going to set these explosives, I need you to watch my back, make sure if anyone comes down here, shoot and kill them," Envy said when they got to the bottom level of the base. Envy began placing explosives on the support beams.

As he went to the next beam after activating the explosive, a pair of soldiers raced down the stairs.

"Envy! Duck!" Wrath called out as Envy dived behind a piller, Wrath making quick work of the soldiers, and resumed what he was doing.

After fifteen minutes the two raced up the stairs, shooting everyone in their path. Running outside, they dived into the bullet and explosion proof van Envy stole, peering through the front window that was facing the building, Envy detonated the explosions from the detonator he had. Grinning they watched as the bottom of the building exploded and as the entire base collasped on itself, probably killing everyone their guns didn't.

The two began laughing like maniacs as they watched the smoke and dust of the building.

Their laughter came to an abrupt end as the back of the van opened up, Izumi and Riza pulled the two out of their van.

"Uh-oh," The two muttered as the two mothers held their respective child.

They looked at the boys with blank looks.

"Envy, Wrath, what were you guys doing in the dog house?" Riza finally asked, "And why are you gripping those sticks like their guns?"

It was odd. The two women came outside to call their kids in for lunch but could not find them. But heard them clearly. So following the sound of them yelling out 'Bang, bang, bang! Kaboom!" they soon found them hiding in a dog house laughing wildly.

"We just blew up a military base!" Wrath said excitedly.

Envy glared, "Hey! You just ratted us out! You snitch!" He whined as Wrath grinned and responded with a 'Mommy and Riza can be our getaway car drivers!'. Envy paused, "Hey, thats a good idea!"

Riza and Izumi shared a laugh now realizing that the two were playing a make believe game.

"Well, our two terrorists, I'm sure that after blowing up a base you guys are starving," Izumi said, "How bout we eat? Its lunch time,"

Wrath started cheering, "Yay! Mommy and daddys food is the best!" He said.

Envy grinned, "I bet it's better then anything the Flaming Pony can make!" He laughed.

Roy stuck his head out of the window, "Envy! I heard that!" He said and the four could see the Elric Brothers laughing behind the Colonel. Ed mouthing 'Good one' to Envy.

Riza just laughed and smiled, "Well, lets get you two washed up so you can eat! Your covered in dirt and smoke!" She said deciding to play along as the two seemed to still be partially in their game.

Envy and Wrath smiled proudly. Riza decided their pride for blowing up a military base and killing countless soldiers was instinctive due to what side they were on earlier.

Izumi and Riza carried the two to a bathroom and began scrubbing their faces and hands. After a minute they let them run down stairs.

Envy and Wrath sat side by side, eagerly discussing their next 'plan of attack' that they would do after lunch, talking how their next target was a secret base on a deserted island. Envy said that they would have to break into a high security vault to get the map to it and how they couldn't kill or alert anyone. Wrath decided that would be the hardest part since both preferred a head on aproach.

As they started talking, and soon arguing over ways to get to the island, Al joined in, offering to 'pilot a helicopter, then drop them off at a speed boat half way there. They decided that Al's cat Midnight would watch and defend the helicopter.

Ed also joined in when they started talking about tactics to completly destroy the base. Offering to use alchemy.

As they finished, the group ran out to the back yard to play, running around, using all sorts of things as pretend weapons, certain shaped sticks as guns, rocks as gernades.

It was quite amusing when Envy shoved Al in front of them saying that he should protect the 'little kids' as a way to taunt Ed's size.

Ed then went on a short rant before grinning evil and picking Envy up and placing a stick against his head calling out for none of the soldiers to move or the little kid gets it. The two then went on an arguement because of size before Wrath and Al were able to get them to be quite and remember their 'mission'.

It was easy to see that Ed and Al loved the game as much as Envy and Wrath loved it. After they 'destroyed' the 'enemy base' they would go to a new base to destroy. Riza was sure they would keep doing this even after dark, using the night and darkness to add new scenarios had she and Izumi not drag the four inside, saying it was time for Envy and Wrath to go to bed.

The four then decided to finish up tommorow with destroying the final base before they laughed.

Riza carried Envy to the bathroom to give him a bath and get him into his pajamas before sending him off to Wraths room where the two homunculi would share. Both woman agreed that it was cute how Wrath and Envy instantly formed a best friend slash brotherly bond.

"I think that it's probably because they were already very familiar with each other. The fact there the same age now probably destroyed any barriars up that kept them from being friends," Riza said as she sat beside Izumi at the table.

Roy was with Sig, who had dragged the Colonel to help him cut up some meat to give the woman bonding time.

Izumi nodded, "I'm just happy Envy isn't make Wrath go evil like when they first met," She said and laughed a little, "Honestly, it doesn't seem like Envys evil at all now. Just a kid who likes to act tough."

Riza shook her head, "Don't let him hear you say that, he has quite the temper when his pride is poked at. Sometimes I wonder if maybe Dante should have named him Pride instead of Envy."

The woman laughed as they drank their cups of coffee.

"So, how long are you staying?" Izumi asked.

Riza shrugged, "Well we'll probably be here for another two days. Roy and I have to help with the train coming in tommorow thats sending in supplies to Briggs."

A sly smile formed Izumis face, "Briggs huh? Did you know I had to survive a whole months in the Briggs mountain during mid winter?" She asked.

Riza smiled, "Is that so?"

"Yep, wasn't allowed to use alchemy. It was quite a fun experience actually," Izumi said proudly.

The lieutenant laughed, "You wouldn't happen to be the woman that took supplies from the Briggs Fort would you?" She asked and when Izumi smirked she just shook her head, "Well, looks like quite a think to tell Major General Armstrong," She said as they shared a laugh.


	8. Back to Central

**Well I hope you like this chapter.**

**I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of it's characters.**

Envy glared at Wrath as him and his adopted parents began to leave, "You _better _call me, Wrath, and come visit us some time soon! I am not going to let us lose contact that easily!" he warned.

Wrath nodded earnestly, "Yeah! We're the last two homunculi! We have to stick together!" He said.

The two Homunculus nodded and gave a high five, "Yeah! Homunculi Rule!" They said in unison, both wearing identicle determined looks.

Riza, Roy, Izumi, Ed and Al all laughed a little at this before the two homunculi tacked the brothers.

"That goes double for you two Elrics!" Envy stated, "After all, all three of you are my brothers some way or another," he stated, reminding them that Hoenheim was his father making Ed and Al his younger brothers, and that Wrath was his brother because of some Homunculi thing. None of them had ever really bothered to ask why the homunculi saw each other as siblings.

Al laughed as Ed tried to tear Envy off of him, who turned out to still have a vice like grip despite his small form. "Don't worry, we will," the younger one said, trying to get Wrath off only to find that Wrath too had him in a strong grip.

"Envy, we have to go or we'll miss the train," Riza said.

Envy just whinned but let go anyways, giving Ed a glare while trying to maintain some hostility and hatred for him. Everyone could see that Envys hate for the Elrics had shrunk quite a bit lately to the point he had to force himself to hate Ed and Al, which was quite amusing in the eyes of the adults.

Even Ed couldn't find any dislike for the Chibi Envy, which he had taken to calling him sometimes.

Once again it was quite amusing.

Riza had decided that a lot of the things Envy would do were amusing in some form or another. Even Roy agreed on this fact.

Saying a goodbye to Wrath again, Envy sprinted to catch up with the pair that had started walking without him.

"Hey! Wait for me!" He yelled as he finally caught up and latched onto the edge of Rizas coat to try and slow her down.

Riza looked down at him before picking him up, mostly so he wouldn't run off or get lost in the crowds, as he had done both quite a lot while here in Dublith.

"Hey, do we have to ride the train?" Envy whinned, already dreading the painful seats.

Riza nodded, "You'll get used to it when you start riding trains more often," She assured him.

Roy just snickered, "come on Envy, be a man and don't whine," He teased earning a glare from Envy. Roy just smiled innocently as they boarded the train.

XxXx

Riza yawned as she sat up on her bed and glanced at the clock, it was one in the morning. Stretching a bit, she got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom. Nature called after all.

Shortly after, she exited the bathroom and began heading towards her room, passing Roys and Envy's rooms but stopped by Envy's.

Inside she could hear someone, most likly Envy because he was the only one in the room, crying.

Motherly instincts taking over, she entered the room to find him still asleep and crying. His cries turned into hysterias before she even reached the bed, and in a second she was kneeling beside the bed, shaking Envy awake.

"Ah!" Envy cried out as his eyes snapped open, violet eyes wild with terror, his whole form was shaking.

Riza brought Envy into a hug, holding him close to calm him down, "Shh, there, there, Envy. It's alright, I'm here," She whispered quietly as Envy let out a few sobs, clinging to her as a desperate act of protection.

After calming him down a little, Riza spoke, "What happened?" She asked.

"I...I h-had a horrible nightmare," Envy sobbed, hicupping a little. "I d-dreamt that Dante came back with a new and ov-overly powerful Homunculus that killed me, Wrath, Ed, Al, Izumi, Sig, Roy and you in ways that even I would have thought was to gruesome!" He said.

_Well, If _he _thought it was that gruesome, I better not argue_, Riza thought but just held on to Envy.

"It's alright, Envy. If that thing ever did become real it wouldn't be a match against all of us. Besides, Dante is dead and can't make this Homunculus you dreamed of. You have nothing to fear," She said.

About ten minutes later, Envy had finally calmed down to where he wasn't crying any more. Getting up to leave and go to her own room, Envy grasped her wrist.

"Um," He fidgeted under her gentle look, "Can...c-can I sleep with you tonight?" He asked in a small voice.

Letting a soft smile fit her face, she picked him up, "Alright, but just for tonight. Your to old to be babied like that," She said, which was true he was about four hundred years old even if he only looked ten.

Envy nodded, pressing his face against her shoulder as she carried him to her room. As they crawled under the covers, Envy curled up agaisnt Rizas frame and began thinking.

Riza was many things to him; Riza was his saviour, she saved him when she found him and brought him into her home. She was his protector because home many times had she told him that if anyone harmed him she'd shoot them? She was home, his mother, and many more.

Before drifting off to sleep, Envy mumbled something, probably not even aware he was saying it, "I love you, mommy," He mumbled before falling back to hopefully a pleasent dream.

Riza, who hadn't fallen asleep yet, blinked and smiled. A year ago she would have shot herself before saying this, but she loved her little Envy too.

Placing a protective arm around him, she too fell asleep.

Though to say Roy had a pleasent freak out when he went to wake Envy up the next morning and find him not in his room or anywhere else in the house. Only for when he started panicing, to find him snuggled up against Riza in her bed.

**Here you go, If you found any spelling or grammar erros, please tell me. Any suggestions on to improve the story will also be appreciated.**

**Please review and tell me what you thought.**


	9. A Stomach Bug

**I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters.**

Roy walked into Envys room, the kid had slept in for about thirty minutes and if he slept any longer he was going to miss breakfast and be cranky until lunch like he always was when he missed breakfast.

Though he was sure the sight he met was going on the top ten for surprising moments he saw involving Envy.

Envy was curled under his blankets, his body was ghostly pale and he seemed to have a tint of green. As well as he was coughing up a fit.

Kneeling beside the bed, Roy shook him awake.

"Envy? You alright?" He asked.

Envy opened an eye and glared at him, "I feel like crap," He growled out and let out a moan of pain as he clutched his stomach.

Roy reached up and placed his hand against Envys forehead and then withdrew it, "Your burning up," He said and gave him a sympathetic look, "Stay there, I'll bring you something to eat," he said walking out of the room.

As he went down the stairs, Riza looked up, "Did you wake him up?" she asked.

Roy nodded as he got a tray and put Envys glass of orange juice on it and then began looking around for something his stomach might be able to eat, "Yeah, though it seems he may have caught something," he said getting a bowl of oatmeal and placing it in the microwave.

Riza stood up, "how bad is it?" She asked.

Roy took the oatmeal out of the microwave, "Kids burning up, I think he caught that bug thats been going around."

Lieutenant Hawkeye nodded and went to a phone, probably to call up a doctor, as Roy brought the food up to Envy who was asleep again.

Roy shook him away and gave him the food, telling him just to go back to bed when he was done and he would bring the food down later.

Going back down to Riza, she told him that she would stay with Envy and a doctor would come over this afternoon. Roy nodded and gave her a peck on the cheek as he went off for work.

When he left, Riza went upstairs to check on Envy to find him asleep, Roy was right, he looked horrible..

She ran her hand through his hair and gave him a peck on the forehead. "Get well soon, Envy," She said and took his dirty dishes down stairs to wash them. When she finished washing them, she went to the living room to begin reading to pass the time.

After about an hour of reading, she glanced up as Envy slowly walked down the steps, it was easy to see how weak in the legs he was right now, as he stood in front of her.

"Yes?" She asked.

Envy fidgeted a little, "Can I stay down here?" He asked quietly.

Riza raised an eyebrow, "Why would you want that? You'd probably feel better lying in your own bed," She said.

He noded, "Yeah...But I dont want to be alone," He whimpered and Riza felt her heart melt a little at the pitiful sight in front of her.

Nodding her head, she pulled out a pillow from the back of the couch and wrapped it around Envy as he crawled on the couch and curled into a ball.

The rest of the week seemed to go by quickly.

The doctor came and announced that Envy had gotten the stomach flu so Envy was basically locked in his room the entire time, Riza and Roy would come up to bring him his meals. By the end of the week, Envy was feeling quite a bit better.

It was while this that while Riza was carrying him, about to take him to his room, she stopped to answer the phone.

Holding Envy in one hand she answered, "Hello? Hawkeye and Mustangs residence," She said. Of course Roy and she weren't married so it was still the Hawkeye-Mustang residences. She and him were dating, just not ready to get married yet.

"Oh, hello Riza," it was Gracia Hughes, "It's been so long since we spoke," She said in her usual cheery voice.

Riza smiled, "Hello, Gracia, was there something you needed?" She asked.

"Oh, well it's just that neither you nor Roy have come by to eat lately and Elysia keeps asking when you guys will come over next," She explained.

Riza nodded, "Well, we can come over whenever you want, I don't think Roy or I have anything that will take place during the evening for a while," She said. Not with Envy being sick like he has been.

Gracia was probably smiling, "How about you guys come over Saturday night then?" She asked.

"I'll tell Roy about that then. See you Saterday night then," She explained, "And you might want to make enough for three guests, if it's alright with you if we bring the newest addition to our family," she said.

"That would be wonderful!" Gracia said.

"See you saturday," Riza said and hung up.

Envy rubbed his eyes, "Mom.. who was that?" He asked.

"Gracia Hughes, she invited us and Roy to eat dinner with her and her daughter," Riza said taking Envy up and tucking him into bed. She knew by how he lacked any real reaction that his tired mind didn't really process the name she gave him.

"Alright...Goodnight," Envy said falling to sleep.

Riza nodded and turned his lights off.

**Review to tell me how it was and if there was any errors. **

**Also, I'm planning on making another Fullmetal Alchemist story, for more information, it's on my profile. It's the one with no titles for those who are interested.**

**Also, I apologize for it being short. I have some dificulty making long chapters.**


	10. Regret

**Just to start it off, I find it very amusing how last chapter a lot of people thought it was cute how Envy called Riza 'mom' when him doing that was actually an error. I didn't intend to have him call Riza 'mom' yet. So I'm just gonna have it he called her that because his brain wasn't fully aware of what was going on. Yeah, that sounds plausible, right guys?**

**Oh! We're finally in double digets for the chapters!**

**I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters. If I did, something like this story would have happened in the anime.**

Envy gazed at the front door of Gracias house, he knew that Riza had told him her last name but he was so tired at the time he'd already forgotten it, he'd also had forgotten they were going to have dinner at her house today as well.

This just added to the list why Roy and Riza shouldn't tell him things he needed to remember when he was seconds from falling asleep.

Envy followed behind Riza as the two adults walked up to the door and rang the bell. Riza and Roy knew Envy wouldn't run off unless something really perked his interest and even then he wouldn't run, more like stalk after it.

The door opened up to find a little four year old girl with blonde hair and large green eyes.

"Mr. Mustang! Miss. Hawkeye!" She greeted throwing herself at them in a hug and Envy felt a tad bit of jealousy run through him. He wanted to throw her off them saying they were his and not her but decided not to, Riza would be mad at him if he did.

"Elysia!" Gracia laughed walking to the door and picking her duaghter up, "Roy, Riza, I'm so glad you made it!" She said and Envy felt anger this time when he felt like they had forgotten he was there. Though that was proven to have come to soon because Gracia noticed him the second the anger came. "This must be the 'new member' you spoke of," She smiled.

Envy just kept a neutral face and nodded, "I'm Envy," He said and Gracia just smiled.

Elysia got out of her moms hold and skipped to Envy, "I'm Elysia!" She said, "I'm four! how old are you?" She asked.

_About four hundred, give or take,_ he thought, "Ten," he said instead.

Elysia grinned, "ooh! your so grown up! I can't wait until I'm ten!" She said cheerfully and her eyes seemed to sparkle.

Envy just stared at her, leaning away, his eyes wide and twitching. _So...s-so...so freaking adorable!_

Riza and Roy chuckled at the sight as Elysia reached over and started leading Envy inside and they were pretty sure Envy had fallen victim to Elysia's adorablness, they all had at one point or another and it took time to be able to resist it.

While Gracia, Riza and Roy chatted, Gracia asking question about Envy, like where they found him and things, Envy and Elysia were playing on the floor.

Envy grinned as he knelt down and Elysia climbed on to his back, "Neigh! Neigh!" He said, sounding like a horse as he started 'galloping' along the house, Elysia laughing and telling Envy to go faster.

Riza smiled at the sight and Gracia laughed.

"It seems those two have become quite good friends, almost instantly too!" She said with a laugh, "I think I should start worry about her holding your son hostage," she joked.

Riza nodded and smiled, "Envy seems to have a talent at making friends," She said, actually he seemed to draw overly friendly people to him like a magnet.

Gracia nodded and headed into the kitchen to fetch the food which should have been finished cooking while Envy stopped and stared at a picture on the coffee table.

"Hey, Elysia, who's he?" He asked pointing to the man in the picture. He knew _who _he was, but why was he in a picture with Gracia and Elysia?

Elysia smiled, "That's my daddy!" She said and Envy froze. Oh yeah, that was why Gracia and Elysia seemed so familiar, he'd seen them in a picture Maes had. He had taken the form of _Gracia _when he killed her husband!

Elysia cocked her head to the side, "Envy? Are you alright?" She asked.

The sin forced a smile, "Yeah, I'm fine," he said, "Let's keep playing," that got her to quickly agree and he hoped that no one else noticed his now sullen being.

Though the hopes were dashed because Riza had noticed instantly. She chose not to say anything because she saw what Envy had been looking at and knew what he was thinking. Though she hated seeing him sad she knew that him feeling this regret was showing that he was becoming more and more human, because she knew the old Envy wouldn't have felt anything, he would have just felt more proud of himself at most.

He continued this all throught dinner, keeping a fake smile, fake cheer, a mask to hide how he was feeling. It wasn't hard, he was Envy after all, he was great at acting and disguises. This was just another disgue.

By the time they were done, Elysia was clinging to Envys waist not wanting him to go while Envy just smiled and promised to come and play sometime soon which made Elysia smile and make him pinky promise as they left.

Once in the car, they kept up a casual discussion about how it was fun to visit Gracia and Elysia, how the food was really good and such.

When they got to the house, Envy told them he was going to bed, and after a few minutes, Riza came up after him to find him curled up in a corner and crying into his pillow.

Riza's heart felt a sharp pain of sympathy as she walked over and sat beside him.

"It's alright, Envy," She said, running her fingers through his hair, petting his head, to calm him down.

Envy just looked up, his eyes red from the tears and his voice hoarse from the sobs, "No it's not! I killed him!" He cried, "I killed Maes Hughes in the face of Gracia! They didn't deserve it! He didn't deserve to have the last sight be of his wife shooting him! Gracia and Elysia didn't deserve to lose him!" He cried as Riza continued petting him.

"Gracia and Elysia! There so nice! There was no way they could have done anything to deserve anything close to that!" He continued, "I'm a monster! Only a monster could have done that to them! I don't deserve to have them like me after what I did to Maes! I don't even deserve any of the kidness any of you gave me!" He cried.

"I'm a freaking monster! I killed and tortured just for fun! But you guys treat me so human! It's not fair!" He yelled, "I don't deserve this kindness! Hundreds of others deserve it more then me! So why treat me so gently and kind?" He wailed.

Riza just sighed as she let him continue to cry it out, that was all they could do, he needed to get this all off his chest. It wasn't going to do him any good to bottle it up.

It was about an hour later when Envy finally calmed down.

"Envy, I know what you did was horrible, but the Envy I see wouldn't do those things. The Envy I see is a bad tempered child who likes to look tough. Do you really see yourself killing any one now?" She asked.

Envy shook his head wiping away some tears.

She nodded, "Your not a monster, your a child. Before you may have been one, but you aren't a monster any more. A monster wouldn't be crying about everything that it's done, a monster wouldn't feel all the regret you do. Your not a monster," She said.

Envy nodded weakly, either to just agree with her for the sake of it all, or in understanding. She wasn't going to force him to explain which.

"Thank you," Envy whispered.

Riza tilted her head and he explained, "For everything, taking me in...forgiving me...seeing me as a human and not some monster," He said quietly.

Riza smiled, "I could never think of you as a monster, and if you are, your _my _little monster," she said hugging him.

He hugged back.

**Review to tell me what you thought of it, also if you see any errors.**

**But I have a question, how old is May Chang? In my opinion, she looks like she's ten, but I hear different ages, so how old is she?**


	11. Trip to the Park

**I just want to say this right now;**

**Thank you EVERYONE who has reviewed, faved, or read this fanfiction. It really means a lot to me knowing people like this fanfiction.**

**So special thanks to all those who like Family. Thank you all so very much!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, If I did, once again, something like this would happen to Envy.**

Envy hummed a little as he and Elysia walked down the streets. Riza and Roy were at work and he had offered to babysit Elysia for Gracia today and that was what he was doing. The two had lots of fun playing games at Riza and Roy's home but now he was taking her down to the park, and maybe get some icecream on the way back.

Elysia was positivly adorable with how excited she was.

He grinned as he stopped walking, "Hey, Elysia," He said.

Elysia turned to watch him with big eyes and smiling, "Yeah, Big Brother?" She asked, she had come to calling him her big brother and that just made Envy smile.

"How about you ride a horse to the park?" he asked and Elysia began jumping up and down as he knelt down, she instantly climbed onto his back, locking her arms around his neck and her legs around his side. Envy grabbed her legs to make sure she didn't fall and made a horse noise as he began 'galloping' down the sidewalk to the park.

He ignored the adults who watched and said things along the lines of 'aww, so cute!' or things like that. Sure he knew it was cute what they were doing, he just hated it when people commented on it. It was really annoying in his opinion.

Elysia was just giggling and screaming in laughter as they ran and that made Envy grin as well and make his movements a bit more like a gallop for her and she just squealed some more in joy.

And to soon they had reached the park.

Envy was about to let her down but Elysia just clung to his back tighter.

"No! I want to stay on Horsey!" She pouted.

Envy just grinned, "As you wish, mi'lady," He laughed and then just started running some more, going in circles, straight lines, just random directions wich made her laugh and ask for him to go faster, which Envy pleasently agreed to.

About what felt like twenty minutes, Envy collasped face first on the ground, panting for breath.

"Elysia, I think Horsey needs to take a break," He panted and gave her a smile.

Elysia nodded then lied down next to him stairing at the sky, "Can we go on the swings?" She asked sitting up and looking at him eagerly.

Envy nodded, "Yeah, let me just catch my breath a little," He said and struggled to sit up, streatching his arms over his head so he could get more air in his lungs. After two minutes he stood up and raced Elysia to the swings.

She climbed onto the swing and he began pushing her, Elysia smiling and laughing the whole time and making Envy grin as well.

"Big Brother! Watch this!" Elysia said as the swing went into the air and she leapt off of it, falling to the ground and rolling a bit. Envy caught the swing when it came back to him and ran to her.

Kneeling beside the younger girl he examined her head to toe, "You alright, Elysia?" He asked.

Elysia smiled, "Yeah," She said, rubbing a scrape she got on her arm, "Just a rough landing!" Envy laughed at that.

She stumbled to stand up and ran to the jungle gym, "I'm going to play on this!" She said climbing it and Envy nodded sitting down and watching.

While he was watching, something in the corner of his eye caught his attention. He stood up and began walking to the tree he saw it in and looked up to see a girl his age crouched on a high branch with a small panda...cat...a small black and white animal perched on her head.

"Um, hi?" He greeted as he examined her, she was definently from Xing.

She looked at him, "Hi," She said back, "Is that your little sister?" She asked gesturing to Elysia who was runing towards Envy.

Envy grinned and shook his head, "No, just a friend I'm babysitting today," He explained, wrapping an arm around Elysia as she clung to his side. "What's your name?"

She smiled, "I'm May Chang, this is Xiao-Mei," she said gesturing to the tiny pana.

Envy nodded, "I'm Envy Hawkeye," He said, "And this is Elysia Hughes," he added patting Elysia's head. "What are you doing up in that tree?" He asked.

May glanced around before whispering, "I'm hiding from the police," she said.

Envy blinked, he was not expecting this girl to be a criminal, "Police? What did you do? Steal?" he asked wanting to know what she did, all the while instinctivly putting a protective arm over Elysia incase this girl was a killer.

The ten year old Xing girl shook her head, "No, I'm actually an illegal immigrant," she explained, "I'm on a mission for my clan."

Envy grinned, "Oh, so your one of the Xing emperors daughters? Judging from your last name your from the Chang clan?" he asked.

The Xingese princess nodded, surprised that he knew, "Yeah, how did you know?" She asked.

"Heh, well I'm actually a lot smarter then anyone gives me credit for," A scowl formed when he added the last part. People tended to think of him as some idiot, but idiots don't know how to start bloody wars, manipulate, or any of the things he's done.

He was about to say something else when May's and the pandas stomach growled.

"Oh...yeah I haven't eaten today," May admitted.

Envy just blinked before laughing, "STay there," He said walking away, carrying Elysia with him.

Elysia grinned as they walked, "She's a princess? That is so cool!" She said and Envy nodded.

"Yeah, the Xing emperor has to have a child in every clan so she has like fourty two siblings," He explained, "Go to Xing, it'll be hard not to run into royalty," He joked.

Elysia started talking about how she wants to be a princess and things as Envy walked them to an icecream stand.

"Hi, I would like four vanilla icecreams," He said, and at the mans look, "We're meeting two friends and we're getting the icecream for the four of us," He explained as the guy went and got the ice cream.

Envy handed two of them to elysia and carried the other two, "Only eat one of them, Elysia, the other one is for Xiao-Mei," He said.

As they reached the tree, Envy looked up at the princess and panda, "Hey, you guys want ice cream then come down," He ordered.

there was a small pause before the two leapt from the tree and Envy grinne as he and Elysia handed them an ice cream cone.

xXxX

Envy, Elysia, May and Xiao-Mei sat on the hill as they watched the pond.

"So, May, you never did tell us what you, an illegal immigrant, are doing here in Central," Envy said glancing at the girl.

May hesitated before taking on a serious expression, "I'm looking for the key to immortality," She said.

Envy stared at her, before letting out a groan and falling on his back, "Oh come on! Is that all humans think about now?" He whinned.

May blinked at him, "'Humans'? Envy, your human too," She pointed out.

He just let out a laugh and gave her a toothy grin, "Actually, I'm a Homunculus." He said.

"A...A homunculus?" May asked in shock.

Elysia blinked not understanding what they were saying but ignored it all.

He nodded, "Yep, artifical human, made by alchemy," He explained, "Homunculi are the closest thing to immortality you can obtain as we can be killed so many times but just keep coming back," He bragged.

May stood up, "Then it's decided, Envy, you are going to Xing with me," She declared.

the two others just stared at her before Envy shrugged, "Sorry, Princess, but I'm not immortal anymore," He explained, "Gate stripped me of everything that made me a homunculus. I know how they are made and how the Philosophers Stone is made, but I am not going with you to Xing, nor am I telling you the secrets unless I know I can trust you with them," He said.

May glared at him before nodding, "I can understand that," She admitted.

Envy grinned, "So let's start out as friends," He said holding out his hand, "And maybe If I know I can trust you with all that information, I'll tell you it," He said.

May nodded and shook his hand. "Better be ready to spill those secrets then!"

**Just for those wondering why I put 'Envy Hawkeye', Envy **_**was **_**adopted by Roy and Riza now, but he took Riza's last name instead or Roys since Riza and Roy aren't married yet. And I think it's obvious for everyone he prefers Riza over Roy, right?**

**And yeah, I needed to know Mays age because I wanted to bring in Her, Ling, Foo, and Lan Fan in later.**

**Review and tell me what you thought of it.**


	12. A well Known Expression

**I should have mentioned this last chapter- A lot of the sources and people I asked said that May was between 10 and thirteen, so I made her ten in this fanfiction. Also last chapter took place a few weeks after the one before.**

**Anyways this chapter is just a little thing, not really much with the plot, it's just there for the sake of an update.**

**I do not own FMA or any of the characters.**

Envy yawned as laid against the tree and watched as May and Xiao-Mei did their fancy martial art moves. Turns out those two had some kick ass moves.

It was surprising how good of friends they had become over the two weeks they had known each other. He did end up having to introduce her to Roy and Riza but left out the part that she was an illegal immigrant. Common sense to not tell them that when they are part of the military.

He also found out she had no place to live so he had to do some digging around for one of his and the other homunculi's old hideouts for her. He'd forgotten just how many were in Central, but in the end he opted for an apartment that they used. He used some of the money that he got from Dante being her 'only heir' to pay for it.

He also gave some of the money for her to buy food and other things. He was practically loaded with all the money from Dante he had. Though he never told Riza and Roy about it, better they not know that he was rich thanks to the dead bitch.

Almost every day they would go down to the park and hang out, he would watch her practice her martial arts, he'd show her some of his moves, and so one. One of the first days they hung out Xiao-Mei bit him, she then learned that he was higher up in the food chain them her.

She would tell him things about Xing, though he knew them already, he did spend a bunch of years there, but he never told her that. She would also tell him about the Dragons Pulse, and her martial arts. Sometimes they would even spar, though she sadly kicked his but.

"Hey, Envy," May said, jogging up to him, "Can you tell me the secret to your immortality now?" She asked.

Envy sighed but smirked, "Alright, failed human transmutation," He said.

May just tilted her head to the side, not understanding how gaining immortality was the result of a _failed _transmutation. "I don't get it," She said.

Envy just stood up, "Homunculi are created from failed human transmutation. Most die soon after their creation if they don't get Red Stones to eat, Red Stones are basically incomplete versions of Philosopher Stones."

He smirked, "We used to have a homunculus that produced those. Gluttony would eat so many humans, and then their souls would be used to make the Red Stones," He said, "But you see, before we get red stones. We're basically grotesque humanoid _things _that are often abandonded instantly because of that."

May widened her eyes, "Really?" She asked, "So, you are the result of someone failing to bring a person to life," She siad.

Envy shrugged, "Hoenheim and Dante, my birth parents, son died, they tried to bring him back, and I was created. Hoenheim ditched us because of that, Dante kept me."

May sighed falling to her knees, "So it's impossible for a human to become immortal," She said.

"Unless they were to become homunculus...then yeah," Envy shrugged.

May just stood up, "Well then, I have to find a way to turn humans into homunculi then!" She said in determination.

Envy laid back down, "Good luck with that," He said gazing at the sky but then was yanked up.

"Your going to help!" May decided.

"What? WHEN DID I AGREE TO THIS?" Envy demanded as May dragged him off to god knows where in Central.

May was still dragging them when the two almost ran into Riza.

"Whoa there," She said picking them both up, "What's with the rush?" She asked.

Envy and May exchanged looks before putting on 'I-am-going-to-fake-innocence-but-you-know-I'm-up-to-no-good' smiles.

"Nothing," They said in unison.

Riza just put on a slight smirk, "Oh really?" She asked, "Well, you wouldn't mind if I brought you guys into our office so we can question you guys a little?" She asked and both the kids had a panic on their faces, "But you know your innnocent, so it shouldn't be that difficult?" It wasn't anything new, whenever they were running and ran into Roy or Riza, they would do that to them.

"No, Officer, your right, we're innocent," Envy said in a sickly sweet tone. Even as a kid, Riza had to admit he did have his creepy moments.

Riza nodded and began dragging them to the Central Command base. As they walked in the direction of the base, Envy noted the strange looks that both May and Riza had. It was a look he had seen a lot on Dante, Sloth and Lust. It was the look of woman plotting something, and in his experience, it was always something bad. He, Wrath, Gluttony, and even Greed knew to be wary when they had that expression.

Instead of pointing it out, Envy just stayed quiet, not entirely sure what they had in mind. But the longer the walked the more his old paranoia started to resurface. Did he do something bad and was Riza taking him to Central Command to execute him? But that didn't make much sense, why would May be here too then? As far as he knew, May knew nothing of what he'd done while with Dante. And it didn't seem like Riza would kill him, she was more like the protective mother then the killing kind.

He gritted his teeth a bit as all these thoughts flooded through his mind. They were up to something, that had been confirmed when the two would exchange looks and smirk slash smile and giggle on Mays part. But what?

They were in Central Command now and were walking down the halls and his silent question of what was going on was answered upon entering Roy and his teams section.

"Happy Birthday!" Everyone in the room shouted when Envy entered the room.

The stunned sin just stood there as Wrath wran over placing a Birthday Boy hat on his head and dragging him to the table.

Ed grinned as he walked over, slapping Envy on the back, "Happy Birthday, Envy," He laughed.

Envy just stared at them, "How did you guys know today was my birthday?" He asked them and shook his head, "I mean, I didn't even remember what today was, how did you guys know?"

Roy shrugged as he walked up, "It wasn't easy, we had to look through a lot of old letters and journals that Hoenheim and Dante had. We also had to ask Wrath a few things since he worked under Dante too. Took us about a month but we figured it out," He said.

Elysia giggled as she climbed out of Gracias lap and ran up to Envy and hugged him.

"Happy birthday Big Brother!" She squealed as Envy picked her up and placed her on his lap.

He grinned, "Thanks, Elysia," He said and looked at them, "How did you get them to let you host a birthday party in a _military base_?" He asked staring holes into Roy and Riza.

Roy just rubbed the back of his head, letting out an awkward laugh, "Well...about that..." he said.

Riza answered for him, "Roy has to do more paperwork, as well as hand them in right on time, and go and help train the cadets at the Southern Academy for a month," She said and when Envy raised an eyebrow at them she added, "The Academys been asking for the 'Hero of Ishval' to train some of the cadets there."

Envy kept a straight face before bursting out laughing, "Roy, I pity you, I really do, if I've learned anything, it's that military cadets are arrogant idiots that are an annoyance to work with," He said.

Roy just sighed in depression, "I know," He said.

Izumi slapped Roy on the back, "Straighten up, Mustang," She stated, "This is not a day to be depressed."

Wrath laughed, "Yeah, Mommy's right," He said.

Envy grinned then blinked, and gestured for Riza to walk over, when she got to him he whispered to her, "So...Um what exactly do I do here?" he asked.

The Lieutenant blinked, "You mean you've never actually had a birthday party before?" She asked.

Face taking on a pink shade, Envy looked away, "Hey, I was living with Dante, remember?" He muttered.

Riza ndoded, "Good point," She agreed, "But basically you have fun, talk to people, play, eat cake when we bring it out, open presants when it's time," She explained.

The sin nodded and before Riza could finish explaining, Wrath dragged Envy off to play with him, Elysia and May.

It was about an hour until Riza dragged him to the table to blow out the ten candles on the cake.

"I know your not ten, but since it seems your body is still ten years old, well you know," Roy explained.

Envy nodded, he knew what Roy meant, his body was still adjusting to the changes and keeping from aging was the last thing that his homunculus abilities were allowing him to do. It sucked he would be ten years old for the rest of his life or at least until his body finally started aging. He had no idea when It would give out an start aging, the healing factor had gotten so weak that he heals as fast as humans but the aging factor was putting up a good fight.

They started to eat the cake and he opened up presents which most he loved, some just confused him. He got a;

Toy train set he had been eyeing last week from Roy,

A medival puzzle from Riza, she seemed to be the only one to notice he liked puzzles,

Some books from Ed who seemed intent on making him a science nerd like him,

A stuffed kitten from Al,

A toy soldier from Wrath,

Some coloring books from Elysia

A martial arts manuel from Izumi who claimed he needed to learn to fight better, Riza seemed to agree,

May got him a small dragon statue that she said was made in Xing,

Gracia made the cake so that was her present.

The other soldiers who were there gave him candy since they didn't seem to know what he would like.

By the time the party was over, it was late at night. Riza carried Envy to the car while Roy carried the presents.

"You alright, Envy?" Riza asked as she placed him in the car.

Envy yawned before nodding, "Yeah," He said then laughed a little. Riza raised an eyebrow at him and he shrugged, "While we were coming to Central Command, you had the same plotting expression that Sloth, Dante and Lust always had so I thought you had something bad in mind, it seems really funny now though," He explained.

Riza smiled and laughed, "Yeah, you know Roy and I wouldn't hurt you, right?"

Envy nodded, "Yeah, you guys are _way _to soft hearted for it," He teased and Riza just gently hit him on the head causing them both to laugh.

**Well there you go, Review and tell me if I had any errors or what you liked about it.**


	13. Errand

**It pains me to say this, but this fanfiction is drawing to a close. Just a few more chapters left and it will be all done.**

**I do not own FMA or its characters**

Envy watched in amusement while he ate his oatmeal as Riza and Roy huried about the house to get ready for work. Aparantly there had been a short notice meeting this morning that they weren't told until about forty minutes ago. That made them have to rush to get ready, which was why he was now watching, very amused, as they tried to get things done at a fast pace. Roy was clumsy, Riza was more graceful but she fumbled a bit also.

"Envy," Riza said walking past the table, "I need you to run an errand for us while we're at work," She explained as she sipped her cup of coffee and then put on her boots.

The sin looked up from his bowl of oatmeal he was eating and shrugged, "Sure, what'cha need?" He asked.

Roy spoke this time, "Can you go down to the store and buy us a gallon of milk, a loaf of bread, and a dozen eggs?" He asked placing the small list on the table.

Envy took the list and read it over a few times, "Sure," He said, the grocery store wasn't that far from the house so it wasn't like he was going to be walking across Central. If he was supposed to walk across Central, then there was going to be a problem.

Roy nodded as he put on his military coat and Riza fished out a two twenties and put it on the table, "You can make yourself lunch here or you can go buy something for yourself to have for lunch, but make sure you save enough for the groceries," Riza said as the two hussled out of the house and to the car.

Envy waved goodbye a minute to late, stared at the door, then went back to eating. He knew Riza and Roy wouldn't be back until sometime late tonight, he would probably be in bed when they got back meaning he would have the whole day alone, well not entirely alone since there was Black Hayate.

Speaking of Black Hayate...

Envy put his empty bowl into the sink and slunk into the living room. He held silent, slow steps as he crept up on the sleeping dog, holding completly still when he saw Black Hayates ears twitch. Right when he was about to startle the dog, Black Hayate raised his head and barked at him causing Envy to jump back.

"Aw damn it!" Envy whinned as he sat down. Black Hayate barked again and jumped onto him as he began licking the sins face.

He just laghed as he tried to push the dog off, "Whoa there boy, calm down!" He laughed and finally managed to knock Black Hayate back and stood up. "Well, I guess I'll just read for a little bit," He decided, wanting something to pass the time with until he went to buy those things for Riza and Roy.

He _would _have hung out with May, but after meeting Alphonse, the Xing princess instantly fell in love and begged to travel with the brothers and was now somewhere in Amestris with them. He was going to miss her, and miss Xiao-May even less.

Envy went and grabbed one of the alchemy books that Ed had given him, it was sad that he would read on Alchemy but was unable to preform it. But it never hurt to refresh on what he knew from when he was William, Hoenheims son.

After a few hours of reading, Envy put the book down and grabbed the money.

"By, Black Hayate," He said as he closed the front door and heading down the street. First he would buy himself some lunch, then he was going to buy groceries. He had the list in his pocket so he wouldn't forget everything they needed.

He opened the door to enter the grocery shop but was bumped into by one of the customers leaving. He looked down at Envy, staring at him and Envy just shot him a glare that practically said 'fuck off'.

The customer left and Envy walked to the counter, the owner looked up and smiled brightly at him.

"Hello, Envy," She said, "Out running errands for Riza, are you?" She asked.

Envy nodded, "Yeah, I have to get all of this," He said handing her the list.

She nodded and gathered the items up before ringing them up, "That will be fifteen dollars," She said and was handed the money and in return handed Envy the bag.

"Oh, Envy," She added, "Tell Riza to visit more often," She said.

Envy nodded as he left the store and began walking down the path, carrying the bag of food in his arms. As he walked, he started getting the feeling he was being watched. Usually he caused that feeling to others when he stalked, or.. um followed, them, but now he felt like the stalked person.

He started to speed up his walk, wanting to get home right away, he had a feeling that if he walked into the home of to soldiers, whoever was following him, if he was being followed, would back down.

He was about a block from his home when he felt two strong arms yank him from where he was.

"Hey! Put me down!" Envy yelled, dropping the bag.

xXxXxX

"Envy, we're home," Riza said as she walked into the house. Black Hayate barked as he ran up and Riza petted him, but also noticed that she never got a response from Envy. "Envy?" She called again and walked up to his room to find him not there.

"Hey, Roy," Riza said walking up to Roy who was taking his coat off, "Have you seen Envy?" She asked.

Roy shook his head, "I just got here, same as you," He said and went to the fridge, "Looks like Envy forgot to go grocery shopping," He said.

Worry started to fill Riza, "Roy, its pitch black out there, and Envy isn't in the house, what do you think just happened?" She demanded.

Roy just stood there dumbly and Riza wanted to slap him.

"He's not here! Either he ran away or got kidnapped!" Riza said.

the colonel jumped, "Shit!" He said, "Remember what we were told at work? Some serial killer who targets kids!"

Faster then he could blink, Riza was releasing the safety trigger on a handgun, "When I find who took my little boy, they are going to wish they were facing the soldiers of Fort Briggs," She stated.


	14. Fire Bullets and Blood

**I just want to say this, next chapter is the last chapter. I can see some of you are cheering that it's done, others are probably sad. I am torn between them since this is my most popular fanfiction (the only popular fanfiction I've ever written)**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters, If I did, Brotherhood and 2003 would be merged since 2003 Wrath beats Brotherhood Wrath, Brotherhood Pride Pwns 2003 Pride. (You can see I don't like King Bradley, can't you~) and Father + Dante = a badass evil pair.**

Roy paced back and forth in his office, maps and papers scattered around the office. Whenever his phone rang, he practically pounced on it, hoping it was someone calling about finding information on Envy.

Riza was loading, unloading, reloading, her guns, both wanted to be out there looking for Envy, but both were stuck in the office having to look through reports of this kidnapper for leads.

"Colonel...Hawkeye..." Jean said nervously, "Maybe you guys should take a break," He offered and nearly pissed himself by the looks the two gave them. The glare they sent him would have sent the Devil fleeing for his mommy.

"If we take a break, that means time that can be spent finding Envy is wasted, he could get killed if we take a break!" Riza snapped and released the saftey trigger and Jean scampered out right as she shot the wall.

He looked up as Breda walked towards him, "The two still freaking out?" Breda asked and Jean just nodded his head. Shaking his own head, Breda sighed, "We got people looking high a low for him, the Elrics, the Curtis family, then our team, they need to calm down a little, throwing a fit wont help anything," Breda said.

Suddenly a bullet whized by his face and Riza stood at the door, a dark expression on her face, "And doing nothing wont help anything either, Breda," She sad.

Breda and Havoc paled before running off so they wouldnt get shot by the angred Second Lieutenant.

Ed looked at them as they ran past him then felt a shiver run up his spine at the sight of a pissed off Riza.

Walking up and taking a deep breath, he knocked on the wall, "Colonel? Lieutenant Hawkeye?" He asked getting their attention.

"What is it, Fullmetal?" Roy demanded.

Ed swallowed a little, "I found a man that matched the description we were given on who took Envy," That got the other twos attention, "I followed him to a werehouse but didn't go in since your orders didn't include that," He said.

He handed them the paper that had the address of the werehouse on it and in a second, the two were out of the office and running to the car.

Ed just watched through the window, "Um...alright...I'll stay here...or am I supposed to follow?" He asked, clearly confused as to what he was supposed to do now. But he was never given an answer.

In the car, Roy was driving like a madman while Riza was checking her ammo for her guns and making sure they wouldn't get jammed.

"Roy, what are we going to do with the kidnapper when we find him or her?" Riza asked.

Roy replied quickly, "Shoot the bastard, then burn the bastard, then we rescue Envy and take him to get ice cream," he explained.

His lieutenant slash girlfriend nodded her head in approval, "Correct answer," She said as they drove.

It felt like they had been driving for hours, in what was reality, only five minutes before they saw the wearhouse.

"Roy! There it is!" Riza said as she put the final gun in its holister.

Roy nodded and parked the car, both jumped out and barged into the wearhouse, Riza had a gun aimed, Roy had his fingers ready to snap.

In front of them was a few people armed with a gun or a bat, Envy blindfolded and tied to a coloum, then the kidnapper standing next to him.

The kidnapper blinked then smirked, "Oh, and who are you guys supposed to be?" He asked.

Roy was about to speak but Riza shot the kidnapper in the foot, "We're his parents!" She snarled startling Roy for a second.

"Riza? Roy?" Envy siad, noticing them for once but blinded by the blindfold.

Riza smiled, "Envy, we're here to get you out of here, don't worry," She said watching as the kidnapper hopped on one foot holding the bleeding foot with his hands.

Envy was silent a moment before blowing up, "FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! HOW HARD IS IT TO FIND A KID? YOU JUST HAD TO TAKE FOREVER AND A DAY DIDN'T YOU! DID YOU KNOW HOW ANNOYING IT WAS LISTENING TO THESE GUYS GOING ON AND ON ABOUT BORING SHIT? He screamed.

Roy laughed, "Yeah, that's Envy," He said.

Riza examined their enemies before smirking, "They look like they have no training at all," She said, "this is going to be a little too easy."

Their sin just grumbled, "It better be quick, these ropes are starting to chafe!"

"Don't worry, Envy, we'll get you out soon enough," Riza said as she began firing at the peoples legs and hands. She couldn't kill them, she had no authorization, so she was going for the crippling blows.

Roy was doing the same, using his fires to push back the kidnappers instead of actually severely harming them. Soon they had finished with them, quickly like Riza had said.

But, out of the corner of her eye, she saw the main kidnapper stumble back up and pick up a gun, she saw him aim it and quickly turned and aimed at him and fired.

In that one second, two gunshots cracked through the air. Followed by a deathly silence flled with dread.

"..." Roy couldn't seem to be able to say anything as he crumpled to his knees, watching the pool of blood form, getting larger and larger. There shouldn't have been that much blood, that much blood meant it was a fatal shot.

He stared at the body the blood was coming from and his eyes started to water as dread filled him, there was no noise coming from the body, no movement.

He glanced at the kidnapper, he was out cold on the ground, a bullet lodged into his shoulder, not lethal so he would survive. But right now, Roy wished the kidnapper wasn't going to survive.

"E..." Roy started, he wasn't sure if he was trying to say 'eh' or what he was trying to say.

But Riza beat him to saying something first and screamed out what he was probably trying to say.

"ENVY!"

**Well, I think I did major OOCness on the characters...to me it feels like their OOC right now, but I don't know if you think there still a little in character or not... I'm not sure if I should be mad that I made them over react or if I should be mad that they under reacted.**

**Review and tell me your thoughts on this.**


	15. Family

**THE END IS THERE!**

**The final chapter to Family!**

**I know you guys are cheering that it's over, some may be crying, but all things come to an end and if I kept this fanfiction going, trust me, it would have ended up becoming bad since I was coming to an end for 10 yr old Envy ideas.**

**I also apologize to everyone who likes Black Hayate for the few scenes he got. I think he was only in what, two chapters?**

**Ignore my random rambles and read on.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters.**

Riza watched Roy pace back and forth in the waiting room. In the other chairs was Izumi who had a sleeping Wrath on her lap, beside her was Sig. The Elrics were also there, completly nervous and trying to offer words of comfort in case the situation turned bad. Gracia and Elysia had been there earlier but left because Gracia needed sleep. Even the Xingese girl, May had come, worried that her friend was going to die.

The group continued to wait for the doctor to come out and give them the news of how Envy was.

Riza remembered what happened clearly.

She saw the kidnapper pull out a gun and aimed it, at first Riza thought it was aimed at her but as she pulled the trigger she saw him move it towards Envy and pulled his own trigger.

Both bullets hit their mark and Envy fell silent, bleeding heavily from his chest where the bullet struck. Riza had ran to Envy when the kidnapper fell and ordered Roy to help her get to the car. He then drove them to the hospital.

But that was hours ago, what was taking the doctors so long? Riza was finding herself growing more and more on edge. What if Envy died?

Roy was already on edge enough for both of them. She was certain he was mumbling 'what ifs' and it was getting to Riza.

Of course the kidnapper and his group had been taken into military custody and placed in prison so they didn't have to worry about that kidnapper doing this again. He was sentanced to a fifteen years in prison and she hoped for him it was a long fifteen years.

She continued thinking, and after what felt like forever, the doctor walked out, looking quite confused.

Riza didn't waste any time and jumped up.

"Doctor!" She called, gaining his attention. "How..How is he?" She asked.

The docter jumped a bit and glanced at her, before rubbing the back of his head awkwardly, "Well, its safe to say I've never seen something like this before," He began, worrying the group.

"What do you mean?" Roy asked, or more precisely, demanded.

The doctar looked away, "Well, after a while, his wounds just started healing themeslves at an unnatural rate. It's almost completly healed right now and it doesn't look like it will leave that big of a scar too," He said.

Ed looked up, "It's healing...itself?" He asked before a grin breaking across his face.

Riza smile, the entire group knew what that meant, it was a homunculus trait of regeneration, "Can we see him now?" She asked and the doctor nodded his approval.

The group then raced into the hospital room and cirlced Envy who gazed at them.

"...you guys are reminding me of buzzards right now," He commented with a serious expression.

Riza just reached up and yanked him into a tight hug, "Oh, I'm so glad your alright!" She said.

Envy began gagging and flailing around, "Riza...Riza! Riza!" He yelped struggling to escape her grip, "Your strangling me! Riza!" he cried out.

Roy laughed, "Riza, he's turning blue, you might want to let Envy go," He said and watched as Riza relinquished her hold on the homunculus, "But Envy, I think you have some explaining to do," Roy started, staring at Envy.

Envy just raised an eyebrow, "What, Flaming Pony?" He asked with a smirk.

"How did your wound heal?" Roy asked, "I thought that the gate stripped you of all your powers, so how were you able to keep your regenerative powers?" it was a question everyone had been wondering upon hearing that the bullet hole just healed so quickly.

Envy crossed his arms over his chest, looked away, and shrugged, "I dunno, I guess that I still had a little of the power in me still and it was waiting for a good moment to awaken," He said with another shrug. He then turned to face them, "Though it's a good thing it did, because if not for the Homunculus healing factor, I would be dead."

Riza couldn't help but nod in agreement. She had seen where the bullet hit, it would have struck part of his heart and she doubted he would have survived without the healing factor. It was a sad truth, but she accepted it as it was least important. What was important was that Envy was alright.

"So, that means that now you are completly powerless. Or are you just going to get into more trouble and have your shapeshifting powers activate next?" Ed asked, he had a teasing smirk.

The homunculus returned his smirk with a smirk of his own, "Wouldn't you like to know?" He asked and laughed, "But you're going to have to wait and see."

Roy glared at Envy, "Envy, you will _not _be getting into something like this again!" He scolded.

The boy in question just shrugged as a response.

"So, when am I getting out of this place?" Envy demanded, "Because I hate it in here, too much white," he complained.

Wrath nodded, bouncing up and down, "I hope you get out soon, Envy," He said, having woken all the way up and was now completly energized. Izumi had to put a hand on his head to calm him down.

Envy grinned at the younger sin, "As soon as I'm getting out of here, we are going to spar," He said, "I am going to kick your ass," He boasted.

Wrath smirked, "No your not!" He said and laughed.

Riza smiled, and ran her hand through Envys hair, "I think we should take you out for ice cream when you are discharged from the hospital," She suggested and earned agreements from everyone.

Envy just laughed, "You know what, you guys, all of you guys, your a great bunch, I guess it's good that your practically family to me." He said.

The Flame Alchemist grinned, "Practically, Envy? Riza and I are your parents, we _are _your family," He teased, poking Envys nose.

He swatted his hand away, "Adopted family," He shot back with a grin.

"Family, all the same," Riza said, bringing her two boys into a hug, looking around the room at the Elrics, Wrath, Izumi, May and Xiao-May, "All of us."

**I feel like I could have done so much better on this chapter since it was the ending after all. But I hope you liked it.**

**And before you say anything, I have a One Shot ready that acts as a sort of epilouge or something for this fanfiction. Just a short story telling about the future.**

**Now that this is done, I'm going to mostly be working on Childs Play and A Born Sin.**

**Review and tell me your thoughts on this fanfiction/chapter.**


	16. News

This is just too all of the reader who've been wanting me to continue, I will tell you this now;

I am writing a sequel. I will publish it when I finish either A Born Sin or Childs Play. So don't worry there will be a sequel coming out.

It is going to be called Fire and Steel (Because of Envy becoming an alchemist and Wraths' automail limbs...Kind of makes it sound like a Roy/Ed fic doesn't it?) so just be on the look out for a fanfiction with that title from me.

Also, thank you to all the readers who loved Family, I hope that you will enjoy the sequel just as much.


End file.
